To woo and court
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Steve is shocked to find out that Tony has never been wooed or courted. The alpha in him is disgusted, the beautiful omega deserves better. Mature warnings.


Steve honestly doesn't know what to do. It has been hard, harder then hell, to ignore the beautiful omega that mouth off. Unfortunately, Steve has a thing for mouthy brunettes that could handle themselves in a fight. Sam and Bucky, when they found out about Steve's dilemma, had laughed at the blond for a solid twenty minutes. The blond alpha had grumbled at the mated pair before begging for some help. When the two calmed down, they gave him the simplest advice: woo Tony. Steve ad stared at the two, mouth agape, before nodding in agreement. It's a good idea, and Tony is worth all the time in the world to Steve, just like Peggy had been.

Much to Steve's surprise, when he reveals his intentions to Tony, the omega blushes a very pretty pink. Tony then looks at the floor before nodding in agreement. It seems Steve has stunned Tony into silence, the alpha vows to do so more often. Steve finds Tony's blush adorable and tells the omega so. The genius's blush deepens before he mutters, shyly, that he has some work to do. Steve smiles as Tony scurries off, both of his ears and the back of his neck red from the blush. The animalistic instincts inside Steve preens, loving how he got his future mate to blush so prettily.

Steve takes Tony a small diner three days later that is family owned and has been around since Steve was a child. His mother would take Steve and Bucky there on special occasions and when she had time to do so. He buys Tony a bouquet of roses, a mix between yellows, pinks, and reds, and it causes the omega to blush. The blush deepens when a grinning Steve tells him what the colors mean. Tony enjoys the diner, loving the privacy of it. The two end up talking four hours about the most random things. Steve pays when the both decide to leave, which confuses Tony.

"What, never been treated to dinner before?" Steve asks, somewhat teasingly.

"Actually Steve, I haven't," Tony replies seriously. Steve's blue eyes widen in complete surprise. He's never heard of an omega not being paid for, not that they couldn't. Steve had just been taught that when courting an omega, an alpha is the one who pays for food, or theater/ball-game tickets.

"Seriously? You've never been treated while on a date? What kind of alpha doesn't do that?" Steve asks, shocked. Tony cock's his head to one side, looking at the blond alpha.

"Steve, I'm a billionaire, people expect me to pay all of the time. Because of this, I stopped going on actual dates. So you asking me out on a date was a surprise. Now, did you want anything to happen after this date?" Tony asks, one dark brow raised in question. Steve gives the omega a confused look as he opens the door for him.

"Want? Tony, I want you," Steve says, voice soft.

"All right, do you have condoms on you? Cause I'm out at the moment and we aren't fucking without them," Tony replies. Steve splutters at this, disgusted that anyone wouldn't properly wine and dine Tony.

"What? No, I mean yeah, I wan to make love to you, but not until way later after we've dated extensively," Steve says, eyes still wide in surprise. Tony cocks his head again, obviously confused.

"If your motive isn't a quick fuck, which you probably could have gotten, then why did you ask me out, Steve?" Tony asks, face neutral, dark eyes curious. Steve stares at the omega for a few long moments, face completely surprised. The fact that nobody tried to woo or court Tony is shocking and the gentlemen in Steve is completely appalled. In his day, an alpha, even a poor one, was expected to woo and then court an omega.

"I want to date you, Tony. I want to show the world that you agreed to be mine. I want to have a family with you, and when the time is right, I want to mount you, breeding you through your heat until your full and fat with my pups. I want you to think of no one else but me," Steve replies. Tony flushes brightly, but nods, loving the idea of being mated with Steve. The two continue to date, Steve pays every time, for five months. Tony has never been so happy in his life, loving how Steve dotes on him properly like the gentlemanly alpha that he is. Steve loves to dote on Tony, too, spoiling him with home cooked meals, simple dates, and simple trinkets.

Steve complements Tony regularly and repeatedly, causing the omega to blush furiously. Steve is sad and angry when he realizes Tony isn't used to positive complements. It makes the alpha want to find a way to resurrect Howard just so he could kill him slowly. Steve tells Tony this one evening, how he wishes he had been awake earlier so he could have protected Tony, and possibly killing Howard to do so. Tony just looks at him, shyly, through his lashes. Steve finds the look adorable and breathtaking. He kisses Tony sweetly for it, gently cupping the omega's face while he does so.

The first heat Tony has with them as a couple, Tony keeps himself locked in his room, alone, and takes care of himself. The omega's heats are finicky and have long spaces in between them. Before Tony's heat actually hit, they discuss the possibility of children and had chosen to wait. Tony hadn't said anything, but he has dreamed about having Steve's babies since his first heat. In all honesty, a child should happen soon or else Tony might not be able to.

The omega had just turned thirty-nine and his family had a history of early menopause. Tony had always wanted a big family, but had always thought he wasn't worthy of having children. Hopefully, Tony would be still be able to have children when they did decide to have babies. Again, the omega hoped it was sooner rather then later, cause he didn't know his cut off date.

Tony's heat causes the two to be separated for six days, which cause the omega in Tony to panic. Partially due to not liking being separated from Steve for that long, the other part due to a warning Maria had given him. His mother had explained her own early on symptoms, extended heat with cramping, light bleeding, and bad headaches. So far, Tony has only had extended heats, though a couple of caffeine headaches appeared as well. Maria had been twenty-nine when she stopped being able to reproduce. Howard had caused quiet a scandal when he married Maria, he'd been forty-nine when Maria had been twenty-three. Tony is her only child, born when Maria was twenty-five. As far as everyone knows, Tony is Howard's only child as well.

Later, after Tony's intense six day heat and calming his panic, the genius explains his fears to Steve. The alpha had stood guard outside Tony's room, never going in, but staking his claim. When he hears the omega's fears, he soothes his mate easily. Tony explains what menopause is and Steve finally begins to worry too. The alpha wants kids, a lot of kids, with Tony, little bundles of brown eyed geniuses that he can play catch with. The thoughts of Tony swollen with his children had made him stiff as a board, especially when smelling Tony's beautiful heat scent. During the war, alphas were taught to ignore an omega's heat, so Steve never barged into Tony's room. However, Steve did spend a lot of time jerking off against Tony's door, marking it with his scent. The alpha had been embarrassed when the omega had caught the mess, but Tony had just kissed him hungrily for it.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart, we'll figure something out," Steve said, kissing Tony's forehead.

"How, Steve? I want kids, especially with you, but it's a little soon for pups," Tony replies with a whine. Steve feels hope rise in his chest.

"You want pups with me?" Steve asks, blue eyes wide.

"Of course I do, Steve. I've always wanted kids with you," Tony says, both blunt and shy. Steve smiles back, just as shy and explains he wants kids with Tony as well. The omega blushes adorably and cuddles close to his alpha. The two decide that they're going to have kids regardless of it being too soon. Tony's heat comes early, coming after three months instead of four or five. The two are ready for it.

Tony moans as Steve slams him against a wall, grinding their erections together as they kiss. The alpha's hands are everywhere, wanting to touch every part of the omega. Tony's beautiful sandalwood scent is spicy with heat, dominating Steve's sense of smell, until all he smells it Tony and the omega's fertility. Steve pulls away from Tony's lush mouth to suck and bite down the omega's neck, marking it for everyone to see. Tony moans in appreciation, his legs wrapping around Steve's strong waist as he claws at the alpha's back. It doesn't take long for Steve to take them to Tony's room and devastating them of their cloths. As soon as Tony's naked and on his plush bed, he rolls on to his hands and knees, arching up and presenting his ass to Steve. The alpha moans in appreciation before joining Tony on the bed.

Steve gets right behind Tony, gripping one hip with a large hand as the other goes to tease Tony's opening. The alpha dips two fingers into Tony's hole, thrusting them experimentally. Tony moans in pleasure, clenching tightly around the alpha's thick fingers. Steve just smiles and starts thrusting his thick fingers roughly into Tony's hole. The omega's slick gushes around the invading fingers, lubing them up even further. Steve moans at the sight, loving how wet Tony is for him. The alpha hads another finger, spreading Tony wide as he thrusts his fingers. The omega moans loudly, thrusting back to meet Steve's fingers. When Steve adds a fourth finger, Tony begins wailing in pleasure, loving how full he's feeling.

Finally, Steve cant take anymore and pulls his fingers out of Tony's tight wet heat. Steve grips his cock, stroking it to relieve some pressure. Steve uses Tony's slick as lube before aligning himself up with Tony's gaping hole, teasing it with his tip. The alpha grins when Tony moans in anticipation, wanting Steve's thick cock. Before Tony can mutter a 'hurry up,' Steve thrusts into him, splitting him wide open with a thick cock. Tony wails loudly as he is filled, eyes rolling as Steve starts a brutal pace. The alpha holds tight to Tony's slender hips, holding the omega still as he breeds him. Tony thrusts back, clenching tightly around Steve's thick cock. The alpha moans in pleasure, loving how responsive the omega is.

Tony expects Steve to cum sooner rather then later, the alpha doesn't have much experience, especially with an in heat omega. The omega is gladly proven wrong when Steve lasts thirty minutes, using Tony like his own personal toy. The omega screams when he comes, shooting his load across the bed, his body clenching up tight around Steve's pounding cock. The alpha shouts in pleasure before he shoves his swollen knot into Tony's hole before shooting his load. Tony wails when Steve thick knot locks them together, pumping the alpha's hot seed deep within Tony's wanting body. Steve gently gyrates his hips, rubbing his tip against Tony's prostate, making the omega let lose another wail. Steve leans forward, draping himself over Tony's back, pushing his cock deeper, before biting between Tony's neck and shoulder, right at the bonding spot. Tony moans, spurting another, weaker, load onto the bed.

"Nngh, so fucking full," Tony said, drool dripping down the side of his face as his body clenches tightly around Steve thick knot. The omega never thought he'd be able to take the monster that Steve sported between his legs, but he did.

"Your just tight, baby. God, I can't wait to fuck you when your eight months pregnant, it'll be so hot," Steve moaned out, hips still moving gently.

"Heh, got a pregnancy kink there, cap?" Tony breaths out, body trembling from the extra wait on his back. Steve gently tilts them to their sides, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist.

"It's not that, per-say, you'll just look even more beautiful when your big with my pups," Steve says, nibbling Tony's ear gently. Steve is delighted when Tony blushes up to his ears again. They spend the next hour napping, waiting for Steve to deflate so they can continue fucking like bunnies.

When the hour is up, Steve pulls out of Tony before slamming back in, fucking the omega harshly on their sides. Steve's left arm, the one Tony had been lying on, is wrapped tightly around Tony's chest while his right hand clenches the omega's hip tightly. Tony wails as Steve fucks him, breeding him like a two-bit whore. Tony loves feeling used while having sex, especially by someone who is physically stronger then him. Steve just pounds away, biting and nipping at Tony's exposed neck as he breeds the omega.

Tony screams and wails, clawing at the bed as Steve holds him in place, marking him to show the world who he belongs too. When the alpha hits one of Tony's sweet spots, Tony spasms in pleasure, his leg jerking up and over Steve's hips. The alpa grunts in pleasure and continues to hit every one of Tony's sweet spots, making the omega wail in pleasure. Steve doesn't seem to notice that he's dragging this brutal fucking out, making it last five minutes longer then the first one. Tony is a quivering mess by the time he cums, splatter the bed and his stomach. Steve follows him moments later, knot locking them together as he shoots rope upon rope of hot seed deep within Tony.

They continue to fuck for the next five days, Steve fucking Tony in every inch of Tony's apartment, pumping the omega full of his seed. When the omega's heat finally stop, Steve gently takes Tony into the bathroom, washing the omega off in the large claw foot bath tub. The omega moans when Steve rubes his destroyed hole, clenching achingly around Steve's fingers. The alpa grins before sliding his half hard cock into Tony's heat. The omega moans again, rocking back into Steve's body. The omega had been so out of it that Steve had to prop the omega up in his lap, back to chest. Steve holds Tony close as he fucks him, gently fucking the omega's needy hole. A part of Steve feels a little guilty for being so hard on Tony, but the rest of him is elated that he fucked his mate stupid.

While they have sex, Steve continues to wash Tony, soaping up the omega's chest, pinching Tony's bitten nipples to pebbles. One of Steve's large hands goes down to grip the omega's cock, stroking it with a soapy palm. Tony wails at the double stimulation, head rolling at its position on Steve's shoulder. Steve grins and grunts, continuing his gently pace.

"M-more Steve, more," Tony moans out hoarsely, clenching his hole tightly around Steve's thick cock. Steve moans and bucks up into Tony's perfect heat. The omega moans and grips the edges of the tub tightly, giving himself some leverage as he thrusts against Steve's body. It seems more intense this way, Tony completely dependent on Steve to hold him up. Tony cums violently, wailing weakly as he did so. Steve follows shortly after, knotting Tony to him for the millionth time. The alpha's hands slid around to the omega's abdomen, cupping it protectively. Steve has no doubt that Tony is pregnant, he had made sure to cum in Tony as much as possible, filling the omega up every chance he got.

Jarvis confirms the pregnancy a month later, and Tony just glows. The omega kinda gloats to their team members, but they cant really begrudge the omega one bit. They had found out of Tony's fears about early menopause and congratulated him easily. Four months after the conformation, they find out the sex of their child, a little boy. The two had agreed to name their son "James" after their respective best friends. Both Rhodey and Bucky choke up when they hear that, and are so proud of Tony and Steve. Tony just bounces excitedly, hands rubbing gently at his swelling abdomen. He adores being pregnant, and honestly, it's a good look on him.

Of course, the public's not to happy about Tony getting pregnant with Captain America's baby, but Steve politely tells them to fuck off during an interview. Both Bucky and Tony laugh loudly at that, enjoying the straight laced Steve Rogers swearing on national television. The alpha has a right to protect his mate, and that is exactly what he is doing. Steve also makes it clear that if anyone does anything to hurt Tony, he would not hesitate to do something monstrously drastic. When everyone is silent, Steve concludes the interview as over and drags his mate away to the tower. It's a good start to the family that both of them had been wanting for years, and the team doesn't begrudge them for being overly cuddly with each other. Its good to see such a loving display after the horror they see on a regular basis.


End file.
